


Gone

by Bunnies306



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies306/pseuds/Bunnies306
Summary: Crowley knew it was too good to be true.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Gone

Crowley and Aziraphale were in the Cottage in South Downs, a year after the failed apocalypse. Crowley was lounging on the couch in the living room while playing on his phone, and Aziraphale was in the kitchen.

“Dear, do you want some cocoa?” Aziraphale asked, already starting on a cup of his own as Crowley smiled softly and looked up from his phone to look into the kitchen.

“Sure Angel.” Crowley replied, looking back down at his phone for a second before he heard the shattering of a cup and a gasp.

"Angel?" Crowley called, filling with dread, when he wasn't answered his dread turned to fear as he jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, he saw the shattered cup on the ground, but no Aziraphale.

“Angel? Aziraphale??” He yelled, searching the kitchen for any sign of what happened, calling for Aziraphale.

Then he spotted it, a large white feather, clearly from Aziraphale’s wings.

He was taken.

Crowley knew they shouldn’t have believed they were free from Heaven and Hell, and now look at what happened.

He felt something running down his face, he was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably keep this as a one shot, but I may continue it as a good omens and supernatural crossover, I don't know yet.


End file.
